Le nom de la rose
by Nesrine-chan
Summary: Francis étant Francis, l'actualité française ne peut qu'être absolument excentrique...
1. Pink power !

Salut le peuple, bonjour, bonsoir, on s'en fout, l'important c'est que vous sachiez que je vous parle.  
OUI, VOUS !

Non, en fait, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas, mais alors ab-so-lu-ment pas voir dans ce mini-OS une quelconque prise de parti pour tel ou tel parti politique. Honnêtement, je pense être restée neutre (Oui, je suis la fille cachée de Vash et où est le problème ?) donc j'espère que personne ne se prendra la tête. Je dis ça au cas où, hein.

La deuxième chose que je veux dire, c'est que quand j'ai eu cette idée, j'ai failli éclater de rire. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés de faire pareil, parce que est-ce qu'on peut sincèrement appeler ce truc de l'humour ? Ou humour décalé, peut-être ? Bref. C'était juste une idée qui m'était passée par la tête.

Enjoy

(…)

Les présidentielles françaises avaient été suivies par tous mais dès lors que le nouveau président eut fait le tour des autres nations, plus personne ne s'était intéressé de près à la politique du pays.  
Ainsi, ce dimanche, les législatives avaient eu lieu, avec une majorité absolue pour…la majorité. Ce que tous n'avaient pas semblé remarquer, c'était le symbole du parti gagnant. Ni sa couleur.

…

Francis, en revanche, avait fait très _très_ attention à ces détails là.

C'est pour ça que lundi, dans la salle de réunion, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les pays, on vit arriver un Francis tout de rose vêtu, des fleurs dans les cheveux et qu'il distribuait par poignées.

-_What the hell ?_ Demanda Arthur.

-_Oh My Fucking Gosh !_ S'exclama Alfred.

-…fit Ludwig, atterré.

Et Francis, avisant leurs regards désespérés, de dire :

-Maintenant, j'ai le droit.

Et, secouant une fiche, il crut bon d'ajouter :

-Autorisation spéciale du chef d'état !

(…)

Reviewer, ou ne pas reviewer…Telle est la question !  
Chaque lecteur se la pose un jour dans sa vie…  
…

Mais bon, si vous reviewez, c'est cool )


	2. Face-de-bouc

Hé ! Une suite ! Enfin non, mais si !

En fait, je crois que chaque fois qu'il va me venir des idées co… stupides et que ça finit par une fic, je posterait ça ici. Enfin, tant que ça concerne Francis quoi.

Je vous aurais bien fait un résumé, mais en fait ça gâcherait un peu la surprise. Aller, si. C'est une histoire qui concerne l'informatique et Internet.

Ah et si ! Note utile : Alejandro, c'est Brésil. Jonah, c'est Afrique du Sud et Apsara, c'est Inde. Voili voilou ! :) Ah et désolée si jamais il reste des fautes d'orthographe !

(…)

-Avouez, vous êtes juste malades de jalousie, tous autant que vous êtes !

Une veine battait sur la tempe d'Arthur. Alfred croquait dans son hamburger mais le goût lui en paraissait plus âpre. Ivan restait le même, seule son aura avait changé. Un peu plus diabolique. Yao dessinait des instruments de torture sur une feuille, et Kiku faisait de même. Ludwig était stoïque et Feliciano babillait dans son coin comme à l'ordinaire. Romano proférait des menaces comme quoi il allait la faire, cette _cazzo vendetta_, avec un Antonio paniqué qui tentait de le calmer.

-Non mais, allez ! Reconnaissez-le au moins !

Lukas tapotait de ses doigts fins un bâton en bois, démangé par une envie soudaine de magie. Noire. Matthias caressait ostensiblement le tranchant de sa hache de viking, qu'il emmenait avec lui chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il rencontrerait Berwald. Ce dernier était occupé un peu plus loin avec Tino, essayant de le convaincre de ne pas sortir à nouveau son fusil de sniper. Ice mangeait de la glace, totalement désintéressé, et tournait les pages d'un prospectus annonçant : _Musée phallologique d'Islande_. Niels semblait ailleurs et Belgique fouillait son sac, dans le but de trouver la preuve de la toxicomanie de son frère.

-Vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir…

Alejandro écrasait une poupée à l'effigie de leur interlocuteur à l'aide d'un bulldozer télécommandé. Jonah se tapait la tête contre la table, marmonnant que l'apartheid ça avait du bon finalement, ça évitait de se coltiner un certain nombre de crétins… Apsara bidouillait dans son coin pour créer un transmetteur radio, histoire d'envoyer un SOS.

-Mais je dois dire Alfred que pour une fois, ton site s'est rendu utile, c'est vrai, il ne fait qu'exposer la vérité à la face du monde informatique.

-MAIS _SHUT UP YOU GIT !_ Hurla enfin Arthur, n'y tenant plus.

Francis ricana.

-Allons mon lapin, tiens-toi un peu ! Ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure. Ce n'est pas parce que ta capitale n'est pas la ville la plus aimée de Facebook qu'il faut que tu oublies tes manières de _gentleman_.

Il soupira d'un air dramatique, tout en jetant un regard triomphant aux Nations présentes.

-Mais tout de même, deux millions de fans sur la page officielle… Parfois, la popularité est un véritable fardeau…

Et il quitta la pièce, ma foi fort satisfait de lui-même.

(…)

FIN. Si si, je vous jure.

J'avais lu récemment que Paris était la ville la plus aimée sur FB, donc voilà ce que ça donne quand ça tombe dans l'oreille d'une hétalianiste. (Mon dieu que je raconte des bêtises.)

Le musée phallologique d'Islande existe vraiment, j'ai un pote qui l'a visité. C'est un musée où on expose des phallus de toutes les espèces vivantes. Le coup du bulldozer c'est parce que la déforestation va bon train au Brésil. Mais c'est pour rire hein, Hetalia ça se moque des clichés donc bon, on a le droit de faire pareil. Ah et Apsara et son bidule, c'est parce que l'Inde, ils sont vachement forts pour tout ce qui est high-tech et mise au point de machins pour ce secteur. (Oui, c'est tiré par les cheveux mais l'idée m'a fait rire).

Et leur présence, c'est parce que je vois pas pourquoi y aurait que les pays du Nord qu'auraient le droit d'être représentés. Mais j'avais la flemme de chercher des noms et des activités à tout le monde, donc j'ai pris ces trois-là., parce que ce sont des BRICS et... si ça continue je vais vous refaire mon cours de géo.

Bye !


	3. Les histoires d'amour finissent mal

Yop ! Voilà un… « truc ». Court, pas très intéressant, mais bon. Ça m'a fait pensé à ça, quand ils en ont parlé aux infos.

(…)

-… Et… Et il est parti…snif… Co… Comme ça… (sanglot). Comme un malpropre…

Francis pleurait. Accroché au téléphone, il geignait misérablement.

-Et… Il… Il a dit… OUIIIIN…

-_Calme-toi Francis ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !_

-Mais c'est de leur faute aussi à eux… (Sanglot). Et cette espèce de… de… (sanglot) Belgique !

Francis se moucha bruyamment.

-Mais non… Je suis méchant… Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me quitte ? (sanglot) Pourquoi moi hein ?

-_SHUT UP YOU GIT ! _Hurla la voix d'Arthur dans le combiné._ Non mais attends ! Si c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute ! Un point c'est tout ! Abruti ! Et en quoi ça me concerne ?_

-Tu es méchant Iggy… Je pensais que tu étais le seul qui voudrait bien m'écouter… Mais je peux appeler Scottie si je te dérange trop… (sanglot). Tu vois, je gêne tout le monde ! Ouiiiin… Il a raison, c'est minaaaaaable…. (sanglot).

-_… Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais je n'ai pas la journée !_

Francis passa trois heures au téléphone avec Arthur. La rupture avec Gérard Depardieu était difficile.

(…)

_Quelques jours plus tard_.

-IVAAAAAAAN ! Je te hais !

-… Kolkol.

(…)

Minable ? Vous avez dit minable ? Comme c'est min… ah non, ça peut marcher, je dois l'avouer.

M'enfin au pire, c'était juste histoire de poster un p'tit truc !

Je sais pas si vous savez, mais Depardieu a déclaré que la Russie était un exemple de démocratie, ou un truc du style. Non mais je l'aimais bien avant qu'il dise ça hein, mais dire une bêtise pareille. Quand même quoi. Faut pas abuser. Bref. Ça suffit la politique.

PS : J'aime pas trop faire ça, mais si y en a qui lisent « Sing for the moment », je crois que ça risque de pas arriver tout de suite. Je ferais mon possible, mais je galère à écrire ce truc.

Zoubis !


	4. Je suis ga(y), tout me plaît disait-il

Amis de la poésie, me voici. Non en fait ça rimait, c'est tout...

ATTENTION : je me suis rendue compte que je l'avais encore pas fait, ce qui est assez (voire totalement) incorrect et carrément pas cool, donc je vais faire ça maintenant : MERCI à ceux qui lisent, c'est cool, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! Et un autre gros merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, c'est génial, ça permet de savoir si on fait ça pour quelque chose ou pour rien, en quelque sorte. Et puis ça aide à savoir si le truc est totalement nase et irrécupérable ou pas, aussi...

Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut se sentir obligé de reviewer. Parce que bon, on a tous plus ou moins la flemme, et puis moi en général ça me soule de voir des trucs du style « reviews sinon je publie pas la suite » ou encore des pétages (mais des vrais hein) de câble pour des reviews. Donc voilà : je remercie ceux qui en laisse, mais aussi ceux qui lisent simplement, c'est déjà pas mal.  
MERCI !

Bref, après ce (court) paragraphe engagé socialement, je tiens à soumettre une idée intéressante : on devrait faire comme à l'ONU dans chaque lycée, dans chaque classe, et on devrait disposer chacun d'un droit de véto, et donc on pourrait ne pas faire un contrôle par mois, par exemple. Personnellement je trouve ça équitable. (Ma semaine est assez horrible, c'est le Bac Blanc. Genre écrire 8 pages chaque matin et 4 chaque aprem, ça commence à faire mal aux doigts).

(Re-)Bref. On y est. Désolée, j'aime bien m'étendre sur les problèmes de la vie courante du lycéen moyen.

Bonne lecture !

(…)

-Toi et ton prétendu monopole de l'amour !

-Grmblblmrbl.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Grmblblblgrbl.

-Que ? Que je suis...? Meilleur que toi ? Hahahaha ! Mais enfin, ça fait des SIECLES que c'est prouvé, mon cher ami !

-...GRMBLBLMRBGRLM.

Arthur ricana. Il tenait dans ses bras la précieuse feuille... Avec toutes les voix... _The precious..._

-_My precious... My own..._

-Hmpf.

-Il n'empêche que ça conviendrait bein : attends je te la refais :

_One ring to rule them all,_

_One ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all,_

_And in a church bind them, _même si je te l'accorde, ce sera juste civil.

-Arrête ça Arthur tu m'agaces !

-Allons, allons, mon cher ami, _my dear friend_... Y suis-je pour quelque chose, si ton incompétence à gérer les dossiers... hum... comment tourner cela... Ah ! J'ai trouvé : ton incompétence à gérer les dossiers _sociaux_ si j'ose dire, n'est pas de mon ressort. Et une fois de plus, hélas pour toi, je l'emporte, c'est aussi simple que cela.

-Je vais te brûler les yeux, ça te passera l'envie de me jouer des tragédies à la Shakespeare.

-Mais, mon ami ! Ce serait de la violence ! De la violence co...

-Tu le vois celui-là ? Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?

-Et par dessus le marché, un _viol conjugal_ ? Perpétré alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés ?

Arthur posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Francis.

-Mon bon ami, ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet ! Car nous pourrons bientôt convoler en paix, dans un pays de tolérance, d'ouverture et... d'Amour ! Dans mon Angleterre chérie !

L'anglais planta avec délice un baiser hypocrite sur la joue de son homologue français.

-Allez, _bye darling_, à une prochaine fois. Quand tu auras atteint MON niveau. Si jamais tu l'atteins un jour...

Et c'est avec un rire machiavéliquement ironique, sardonique, moqueur au plus haut point qu'il quitta la pièce.

Francis se mordait les lèvres jusqu'à présent, mais il n'y tint plus. Il hurla, tapa du pied, jeta tous les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sauta sur place de rage pendant quelques minutes, tout en maudissant son voisin Outre-Manche.

-Tu vas voir enf***é d'anglais ! Cette loi passera nom d'un chien ! J'invoque les esprits d'Alexandre le Grand, de Platon qui s'envoyait (probablement) en l'air avec Aristote, d'Heraklès parce qu'il est Grec, de... [L'énumération continuant, nous vous proposons donc un petit intermède, au profit duquel vous allez vous représenter votre paysage favori et imaginer la suite des événements pas vous même parce que nous ne pouvons nous rendre dans votre cerveau aujourd'hui. Pour toutes requêtes, adressez-vous au service client.] IL FAUT QUE CETTE LOI PASSE, NOM DE # :!

Et puis Francis réfléchit un instant. Arthur n'avait pas encore parlé de « mariage homosexuel entériné » non ?

-Oh le petit fumier...! Il a essayé de m'avoir, cornegidouille !

Le français se frotta les mains.

-On verra bien chez qui la loi passera la première ! S'exclama-t-il, revigoré. Pffff, c'est MOI le pays de l'amour, pas cette espèce de... de... de frigidaire ambulant ! Il m'a fait un bisou le bougre ! Oh mon Dieu, je vais être contaminé !

Et sur ces mots, il se précipita aux toilettes sans cesser de se frotter la joue avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Que le challenge commence...

(…)

Héhé. Hé.

Non bah, c'est pas hyper hyper marrant mais... Enfin, l'idée d'une compétition pour savoir qui acceptera le plus vite le mariage homo entre Francis et Arthur, je trouvais ça drôle. Mais ça rend pas trop comme je voulais...

Mais ça faisait un moment que je me disais que ce serait cool d'en parler, d'écrire un truc dessus, mais c'était un peu trop sérieux comme truc. Et j'aurais été trop partiale (déjà que là, c'est plutôt pas mal dans le genre, mais enfin, on se refait pas j'imagine).

Parce que OUI ! Au Royaume-Uni ça bouge aussi ! Les députés ont voté, et ils sont favorables au projet de loi concernant le mariage gay ! A 400 députés contre 175 même !

Bon, en tout cas, merci à ceux qui auront lu ! A la prochaine ~


	5. Etre ga(y) comme un pinson

Désolée, désolée, désoléééééééée ! Je voulais écrire ça plus tôt, mais finalement j'ai pas eu le temps et voilà, donc je vous le poste maintenant !

Bonne lecture !

Ah oui, NB : Niels = Pays-Bas, et Louise = Belgique !

(...)

-Tu l'as dans le... (censure) espèce d'e(censure) de mes c(censure) de mes deux ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Uhm, poopoopooo, uhm poopoopoo pooloopoopooo ! Je suis les meilleur ! I am the best darling~

Arthur lança un regard noir à son voisin d'Outre-Manche.

-C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Bien sûûûûûûûr que si ! C'est génial Arty ! Notre premier mariage va pouvoir être célébré en France ! Chez moi !

-Quel mariage _stupide froggyi ? _

-Celui que j'attends depuis deeeeeees années !

-... Oh non non non ! Il n'en est absolument pas question !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Je suis pas d'accord !

-Maintenant qu'il a autorisé le mariage gay il va autoriser la polygamie, le viol et le mariage forcé et probablement la pédophilie, intervint Feliks qui lisait tranquillement son magazine (BE, pour les curieux), les jambes croisées dans une pose délicate.

Le français et l'anglais se stoppèrent net. Ils avaient l'air totalement ahuris.

-Oui bah c'est, genre, totalement vrai. Tout le monde sait que, genre, l'homosexualité est la source de, genre, bien des vices dans la sociétés. Et autoriser, genre, le mariage homo, non mais trop pas quoi. C'est, genre, totalement inconscient, expliqua-t-il en se limant les ongles d'un air sérieux.

-C'est marrant quand c'est toi qui dit ça...

-C'est vrai que d'ordinaire c'est pas tellement drôle, mais là...

-Pffff, vous verrez bien, quand, genre, vos populations se feront violer dans, genre, tous les coins de rues.

Vexé, Feliks sortit de son pas léger et aérien, tout en leur tirant la langue et en poussant un « ha » dégoûté. Francis regarda Arthur. Arthur regarda Francis. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était moi ! Co(censure) ! Hurla Arthur en balançant un coup de poing au français.

-Non ! J'ai gagné ! Reconnais-le ! Saleté de rosbif !

-Pardon ? _How dare you, you son of a..._

-Je me fiches de ce que tu penses, je t'épouseraaaaiiii !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Il faudrait déjà qu'elle soit complètement entérinée et rentrée en vigueur pour que tu aies gagné !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

(…)

-Eh ben, tout ce pataquès pour ça... Se désola Louise.

-Jx pxnsx qux cx sxnt dx vrxxs trxxs dx cxl... Marmonna Berwald dans sa langue incompréhensible.

-Comme tu dis... Approuva Lukas, le seul a avoir saisi.

-Ce sont vraiment des attardés... Confirma João.

-M'en parle pas, Francis est censé être mon ami ! S'exclama Antonio.

-Au moins, nous, on prouve qu'on a été civilisés bien plus tôt, fit s avec fierté.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Bon, on s'en roule un petit ? Proposa Niels.

Tous approuvèrent avec vigueur.

-Je me demande lequel des deux va autoriser en premier les Coffee Shop... ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

(…)

15/02/2013.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

(…)

Voili voilou !

Ouh le gros cliché sur les hollandais. Ouh le gros cliché sur les polo... Eh, non ! C'est pas un cliché ! Je veux dire, j'ai juste mis ça pour les besoin du truc quoi. Pourquoi Feliks hein ? Parce qu'il fait très... efféminé, et que j'ai vu sur Internet que pour la Pologne, le mariage ou l'union civile sont interdite. Voilà pour la petite histoire !

Je vous fais un gros poutou, à pluche ! :)


	6. Bonus : Révolutiooooooooooooooooooooon !

Alors… euh… Comment vous dire ? J'avais écrit ça y a trèèèèès longtemps. Et puis je l'avais oublié, mais en fait je trouvais ça assez drôle comme situation. Donc je le poste, même si c'est pas très actuel, désolée.

Un petit… truc, un ! Je tiens à dire que si je poste ça, c'est pas parce que je trouve ça bien, mais simplement que l'idée m'a fait marrer !  
Ah et, euh, le copyright n'est pas à moi. Au cas où, un jour, l'idée que Wikipédia se trompe viendrait à quelqu'un.

NB : Modification (eh oui, ici aussi. Faut que j'arrête de faire des erreurs, ça craint vraiment un max) : on m'a fait très justement remarquer que... le jeu est canadien ! Pas américain (comme la glandue... euh, comme l'idiote qui vous parle en ce moment le pensait, et donc qui n'a pas vérifié ses sources. Crotte quoi, j'en ai marre d'être c*****). Donc, voilà, je tenais quand même à prévenir les gens, et pas à modifier tranquilou en se disant : "olala, ça passera comme une lettre à la Poste et personne ne remarquera la boulette". Donc : je suis extrêmement désolée. Je me suis vraiment plantée, mais j'aurais au moins essayé de recoller les morceaux :)

Bonne lecture !

(-)

-Hahaha ! Regarde-moi ça, et paf ! Dans ta gueule !

Ludwig soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir déjà ?

-Hé, Gilbert ! T'en as oublié un, là.

Il leva les yeux sur les trois énergumènes qui trépignaient sur le canapé. Toujours les mêmes : Gilbert, Antonio et Francis. C'était d'ailleurs lui le responsable de toute cette agitation. Hier soir, il avait appelé et avait demandé à Gilbert de venir le lendemain. VITE. Et il avait ajouté que Ludwig était le bienvenu s'il voulait. Et Ludwig était venu. Grossière erreur. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à avoir été conviés. C'était donc l'air renfrogné de Romano qui leur avait ouvert, suivi du sourire béat de Feliciano et de la figure rayonnante d'Antonio. Francis était, comme à l'ordinaire, dans la cuisine, s'efforçant de satisfaire ses invités. Il était venu les saluer, puis avait de nouveau disparu. Après quelques temps, il avait fini par les rejoindre, et c'était à ce moment-là que tout avait débuté. Misère de misère…

-Oui, mais c'est parce que mon awsome moi a décidé de l'épargner.  
-Ah.  
-Abruti de buveur de bière.  
-Sois plus gentil, Lovi ~

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien ?

-Utilise ton arc ! Ton arc je te dis !  
-Ta gueule Antonio !

*Ding Dong* Ludwig eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je vais ouvrir ~

Francis quitta la pièce.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il, rayonnant, en ouvrant la porte.  
-Yo ! Francis !  
-Bonjour Francis-san.  
-Francis.  
-Frog.

-Papa, comment vas-t...

Matthieu eut juste le temps de se glisser à l'intérieur alors que Francis, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, fermait la porte.

Le français revint donc, suivit d'Alfred, Kiku, Ivan – Gilbert faillit s'étouffer dans la pièce voisine en reconnaissant la voix du russe - Matthieu-le-fantôme et Arthur, qui arborait une mine agacée.

-Alors Francis ! ça te plaît ? Demanda Alfred, surexcité.

-Hé mais c'est à moi de demander ça... Hasarda le canadien.  
-Tu as fait un travail.. !  
-C'est AWSOME Al' ! Cria Gilbert.

-Mais c'est moi qui... Protesta Matthieu.  
-Tu vas voir Kiku, ça devrait te plaire, fit l'américain en se tournant vers son homologue japonais.

-Alfred... Tu n'oserais pas... Et tous qui te croient...

Les yeux de Matthieu se remplirent de larmes. Personne ne prenait garde à lui, et pire ! Personne ne le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur ! Même Kiku ce traître n'avait pas percuté !

Pendant ce temps, Arthur s'avançait dans la pièce, l'air toujours aussi renfrogné.

-Alors frog, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette surprise ?

A ce moment précis, Ludwig vit ses craintes confirmées. Il sentit son estomac se tordre d'angoisse.

-Viens voir !

Francis mena Arthur dans le salon. Il y eut un silence. Puis…

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

Les rires fusèrent, et Francis eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-Mais maintenant que t'es là, t'as qu'à jouer avec nous, proposa Antonio avec un sourire moqueur. Tiens, regarde, c'est l'épisode de la Boston Tea Party !

(…)

La playstation de Francis était allumée, et à côté d'elle gisait une boîte ouverte. Nous étions le 31 octobre 2012. Et ce jour-là, l'un des jeux les plus attendus de l'année sortait enfin.

-Assassin's Creed ! S'exclama Kiku, les yeux un peu fous.

Alfred paraissait fier de lui (comme toujours) et Matthieu pleurnichait dans son coin, parce qu'en vérité, il venait d'être spolié de SON jeu A LUI, pas à son frère, et Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner devant la mine déconfite d'Arthur.

-On peut sauter dans les arbres, il neige, il pleut… Et puis franchement, c'est une période de l'histoire super intéressante ! L'idée m'est venue quand j'ai voulu ranger la cave, j'ai retrouvé ce vieux mousquet, donc quand j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec les développeurs je…

-C'ETAIT PAS TOI ABRUTI !  
-La guerre d'indépendance ! Tu n'avais pas mieux ? fit Arthur d'une voix tranchante.

-MAIS C'ETAIT PAS LUI !  
-Oh, ça va ! Il va falloir que tu t'en remettes, depuis le temps !

-MAIS C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIT DIRE... Oh et puis zut !  
-Et puis, rajouta Antonio, c'est marrant de pouvoir taper sur les angliches ! Et couler leurs bateaux, c'est plutôt cool. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir prendre ma revanche.*

Gilbert et Romano approuvèrent, Arthur leur jeta un regard noir. Francis ne cessait de sourire. Il finit par prendre la manette pour enfin jouer à son tour.

-Profites-en frog, ce n'est pas souvent que les français ont l'occasion d'avoir le dessus sur les anglais, railla Arthur.  
-Tout dépend du domaine dont on parle, mon cher Watson, répliqua le français en lui décochant un clin d'œil des plus voyants.**

Ludwig soupira en voyant Arthur se jeter sur Francis, tenter de l'étrangler, puis de l'assommer avec la manette sous les rires des autres Nations présentes.

-Je prends les paris ! hurla Gilbert.

(-)

Voilà ~ C'était un peu court, un peu nase, mais quand j'avais appris (si vous n'avez pas de petit frère geek, vous ne savez pas à côté de quoi vous passez !) que le dernier Assassin's Creed était sur la guerre d'indépendance, j'avais eu envie de rire, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Et je m'étais dit que Francis était le mieux placé pour provoquer Arthur comme ça, c'est donc pourquoi le tout se passe chez lui.

Bon bon, les notes donc :

* : c'était juste une petite référence à la dérouillée que l'Espagne s'est prise contre l'Angleterre sous Elizabeth Ire (XVI s à peu près), avec la « Impressa di Inglaterra » tout ça tout ça… A ce propos, si cette période de l'histoire en intéresse quelques un(e)s, y a deux films là-dessus : Elizabeth Ire, et Elizabeth : l'Age d'Or, avec Cate Blanchett.

** : Alors, fans de USUK, ne le voyez pas comme une allusion au FrUk. C'est juste que je vois bien Francis faire de petites blagues vaseuses à ce propos. Ceux que ça ne gêne pas, libre à vous de l'interpréter comme vous le voulez ! Mais à la base, aucun Fruk sous-entendu.

Bye ! :)


End file.
